Forgotten Diary
by Panda Nova
Summary: A series of audio dairies showing a different view point of 101's adventures. Through the eyes of a faithful, and forced, follower.
1. Following Through Dust

**Fallout 3 is owned by Bethesda.**

Personal Journal Entry 1: Charon

How do you work this thing? I – unintelligible grumble- stupid thing.

I left Underworld. My contract bought by some smoothskin -

_(female voice in background) Alice!_

Who is forcing me to use this ridiculous audio-thing. It's hard to really tell she's a smoothskin, done up in that giant armor she looks more like those brotherhood assholes who take potshots at us if we wander too far from Underworld. You can always tell a smoothskin though, the way they talk and walk; ain't like us.

They're always different, so sure of themselves. They ain't stuck in a world that hates them just for existing, and now I'm owned by one. I hated that bastard Ahzrukhal, but I don't like this smoothskin much either.

Ahzrukhal is dead, evil son of a feral deserved it. We'll see how smoothskin acts, or I'll just wait and do the same to her.

Personal Journal Entry 2: Names

We've been traveling for six days. She has me wrapped up in one of them suits like hers. Damn things are stuffy, but they keep the bullets out and air in. No one can see my face now. Walked into a trader's camp and no one even knew I was a ghoul until I talked. No one called me zombie.

They call smoothskin 101, but not like they call us zombies. It's like, an award or somethin. They say she's from a Vault, that she helps people. I heard the name a few times from that radio in Ninth, when I could hear the damn thing over all the noise. Three Dog talks about this 101 kid a lot. Most of the news follow her.

I dunno, most legends never live up. Still, she keeps me safe, even brought me a gun she fixed up. Shoots rail spikes. I forgot what it was like fighting all the time, guess I got soft in Ninth throwing the drunkies out.

We're heading to Megaton, apparently she has a place there.

Personal Journal Entry 3: Martyr

Saved some unarmed idiots today, a group of escaped slaves. She gave 'em directions to some place in the downtown hellhole. Monument, I think I remember the one near Underworld. Got to be crazy sending two unarmed fools there, practically suicide. Guess death is better than slavers.

They wanted to know my name, cause I toasted the Yao Guai chasing em, She said my name, but pronounced it wrong. Everyone's always called me Sharon, some damn girl's name. She said it with a K.

I was mad, stupid smoothskin can't even say my name right. I waited. Once they left I told her off. She said nothing, just stood there. Watching me yell at her. I couldn't see her face, I've never seen her face. Once I stopped she explained. She told me my name was greek, it was a legend.

I don't even know what greek is. A mutant group? She said it was an old legend, pre-war. A man who ferries people to death. Taking them down a river she called Styx. Must be all those damn books she keeps picking up.

Charon. The ferryman.

Personal Journal Entry 4: Alice

Smoothskin doesn't tell me much, just keeps making sure I have whatever I need.

I wonder where she came from, did she really come from one of those Vault things? She stays quiet a lot of the time. She has even been leaving her radio off the last few days, not playing GNR from that device on her arm like she used to.

We've been traveling for twelve days. All I know is her name. Alice.

Personal Journal Entry 5: Megaton

We reached Megaton today. A rusting out shell of a town. Huge bomb in the center too, suicidal idiots. I never missed Underworld until now. All those big pillars, carpets. No bomb in the middle just waiting to erase the place. Nice doors, no dust, complete roof. The museum, even being in D.C., is a lot better than here. This place barely keeps out the dust. People are all covered in dirt, can barely tell who is what color, everyone is brown from the dirt. No raiders though, surprised. Looks like this place would follow over with one swift kick.

Went to her place, light comes in through the walls, old bullet holes and rust. Place is barely warm. Why does she stay here? There is better out there. Enough caps to live in Tenpenny with all the other bastard smoothskins. I get the feeling she's been there, didn't like it. Underworld would take her, I heard Caroll offering her a room cheap, despite Greta's grumbling, before we left. Even hear that she knows Three-Dog. Why here? Rusting nothing town, in a house with no stove.

Personal Entry 6: Masks

She took the helmet off. I don't know what I was expecting.

Not that.

She's a smoothskin, but different. Too young, too fragile to be in the wastes. Practically a kid. How does she even walk with the armor on?

Scars too, old wounds. Pockmarks from bullets, a few slashes, the healing burn. That thing on her arm, I always thought it was part of a suit. It obviously is part of her. Couldn't even remove it without chopping off the arm. She calls it a Pip-boy. Says it's a Vault-thing.

Such sad eyes. Only recent ghouls look like that. Not smoothskins, not pretty humans like her.

Do they know what she looks like under the helmet? Does she wear the suit to protect herself, or to hide? I never thought these things. . .but I don't want to take the armor off either. It's nice, having no one know who you are. They can't judge you with the mask on.


	2. Raiding The Tower

**Fallout 3 is still owned by Bethesda**

Personal Journal Entry 7: Hair

We're leaving Megaton again, spent three days resupplying. She kept reminding me that inside the walls I could take off the armor. Even in her place, I don't take it off. She looks different here. Relaxed. She still wears the armor too, except at home. She wears a jumpsuit there, it says 101 on it. Guess she is from a vault.

She is fixing her hair before we leave, stupid. Does her hair up so nice,when the helmet will just mess it up again.

_(female voice) Grab a few more bloodpacks. I don't want to run out again!_

Yeah! Just let me turn this thing off. Do you want anyth-

Personal Journal Entry 8: XVI The Tower

The walk was long, but easy. I was getting sick of eating mole rat when we finally got to Tenpenny Tower. I don't know how the thing stands, but just looking at it makes me nervous. Raising out like a monument, nothing stays in one piece like that without being built on the bodies of other people.

There was a ghoul at the entrance when we got there, demanding to come in. They turned the poor sap away, don't know why he'd want in with them. They stink of their own caps. Didn't want to let smoothskin in until she convinced em, told them she wanted to see Tenpenny. Not my business I guess, she didn't even tell me we were coming here. At least we'll be able to get some more supplies. She went up to see Tenpenny, so I'm staying down here. Got enough caps for a good meal and a few drinks. Keeping the helmet on though, the people around here are jumpy about the ghouls.

Talked to a few of them while waiting, they all call us zombies. Self righteous bastards. Think their caps make them non-wastelanders. Their no better than any of the rest of us, just too proud to get their own hands dirty. I'd rather be going feral in a irradiated metro than stuck here.

Personal Journal Entry 9: Make a Deal

Back in Tenpenny after checking out the metro those upswinging ghouls live in. I'd still rather be down there, than in here. Smoothskin made a deal apparently with both groups. I don't know why she gives a mole rat's ass about this squabble. Either the ghouls will take the gate and kill the bastards, or the ghouls'll get shot by that bastard guardsmen. The ending will be the same either way.

Can't tell if she's looking for caps, or if she is just morally-stupid. Apparently they both agreed though, even if she makes this work, won't make no difference. Smoothskins and ghoul's can't work together, let alone live together.

Personal Journal Entry 10: Celebrity

Talked to all the residents, kicked out those who hated the ghouls. Some of it weren't pretty. Smoothskin found a letter showing some two-timing going on. Ended in blood, she seemed pretty beaten up about it. Two less smoothskins to convince, I don't see the problem. Found one of em though, one who didn't care bout the ghouls. Dashwood, the guy from that radio program on GNR. I didn't even know them stories were real! Turns out Argyle went missing in Rockopolis. Smoothskin said she'd go look for 'im. I always liked that serial, a ghoul who could really handle it. Even if he was a manservant, we all knew that without him Dashwood would be radroach food.

Showed us where Rockopolis was, we'll see if we can find some trace of him there, once all this is done.

Personal Journal Entry 11: Argyle's End

After clearing up Tenpenny we headed right to Rockopolis. The place was quiet, but that was expected what with that rockslide and all. Wish there was good news. Found Argyle near the slide, no one had messed with him. Just lying there. Better than going feral, but not by much. Smoothskin seemed bothered, and sat near his body for a long time. Asked me what ghouls did with their dead.

Hell if I knew, we never had dead. They just went feral, and then ya either shot em or kicked em into the nearest metro. Bugged me too though, I couldn't stand just leavin him like that. We dug a hole for him after taking his few things for Mr. Dashwood. Smoothskin even pilled up some rocks near the head of the grave. Called it a cairn, since we couldn't get him a headstone.

I always wanted to learn the eagle claw, now I'll never get the chance.

Device malfunction – accidental audio recording:

(Sounds of a scuffle, a clank of something hitting metal)

_You bastard! You killed them!_

_I don't gots to explain myself to no smoothskin._

_I'll kill you myself you rotten son of a bitch!_

(further sounds of a struggle, an angry yell, the scrape of metal against metal) Stop hittin me smoothskin!

_Get off me Charon!_

_Get her out of here, before we both do somethin we'll regret._

_Put me down! I'll get you for this!_

(Loud metal ringing, shouting, unintelligible noises) Let it go! Damn it smoothskin, let it go!

(slamming door, footsteps)

_Put me down!_

No.

(sound of armor being adjusted, elevator door opening)

Sorry I had to handle ya like that. I couldn't let you do something stupid.

_He killed them Charon. He killed them all, then dumped them in the basement. . .like they were trash. _

I know.

_Why? I did everything they asked me too. I tried and. . .now Dashwood's - - _(sound of muffled sobbing)

I know, I know you did kid. But ghouls and smoothskins, it just don't work out. There are somethings even you can't change.


End file.
